Father God
by Bobby joe Allen Jr
Summary: A man FATHER OF FATHERS GOD OF GODS. wakes Xavier up in his privet room to discuses business about Magneto and his plans for attack.


3/7/2014 Father God Meet X-Men Starts Right at 4:00 P. M. Before the River Of Time flowed, I was As it flows presently, I am When it ends, I regretfully will Be, In Sorrow. My name?OH AHA-HA I see, Dr. Hansel Heinrich Schultz the 3 rd is my name indeed , I am the son of my father Cronus. Yes, I know what you are is true what I said your ears are not fooled. My father is Cronus, THEE MIGHTY CRONUS, he is not the father of the Brother Gods three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades ,but tis I. I be Father of Father Zeus GOD OF GODS ALL. But now to thee sorry I tell ye all lessen all. Present Day. West Chester New York, Xavier's Mansion. Xavier. Xavier. XAVIER. XAVIER GET YOUR ASS UP! Then the man heard a groggy voice in his head from Xavier Whom are you, and what are you doing in my Private less my Mansion. My name is Schultz, Dr. Hansel Heinrich Schultz 3 rd. I. I come to Discuss Business Charles. Indeed, But this is most inappropriate. Let me a few minutes have few Minutes to become decent then we can talk. Okay Charles. Then Schultz turned around. Done. Charles said after minutes later wile in his what is it that you want Schultz?I came to tell you that there is someone that is trying to end all of the human race, and I think that it is one of your Mutants, or one you might Know Charles. Is there any thing else you can tell me about this Mutant. All I could tell is that he hates humans as a whole Charles. Then Xavier thought to himself, Erik. Who? said Schultz You can hear my thoughts? Replied. Then Schultz said, Now who is Erik? Charles sighed knowing he could hide nothing. Erik Magus Lensherr AKA:Magneto. He is a friend. But in the Germany war he was captured, and tortured. He was the only of his Family to Survived. Needless to say, he dose not like human kind. Then Schultz said OK then Charles, most likely it was him. Then with a flash of light, A 6 foot 3 and a half blond, blue eyed man named Gordon time slides into Charles's room, and said I heard commotion is everything alright Professor? Wait is that you Gordon. Asked a gray haired man with a white strip on the right side on his head and red eyes with a white beard. this mans name Schultz wearing a black suit with no white on it, and a red tie, and red handkerchief. DR. SCHULTZ? said Gordon beaming, how have been you Doctor? Fine, How is your father doing lately? asked Schultz. My father is doing fine Gordon. That's good,but what are you doing Gordon? asked Schultz. I am here with my new team, The New Order. We were only supposed to be here for a short amount of time,But due to circumstances we have been here ever since. Oh, you have a new team Gordon. Yes Sir. and I am very proud of them Dr. Xavier said Wait, Gordon you know him? Yes, I met him in the only family reunion that he cared to come to in Olympus. Charles eyebrows shot up, and he said- Olympus, Schultz is a God!? Yes Xavier, He is the retired King of the Gods. So to speak. So he is the brother of the three main Gods. No, he is their father. But Gordon, I thought that was the Titan. No, that was a misunderstanding on the Greek peoples part the Titan was his father. Then Schultz said, Anyway Charles gather your X-Men, and I will explain the details of why I came. Very well than Schultz, I will entertain this for the strongest mutant mind stretches through out the mansion, and tells all the X-Men to gather at the all of the X-Men gather in the foyer, and Charles Xavier said, X-Men we have a guest and a new mission. this is. Than Schultz interrupted,

My name is Dr. Hansel Heinrich Schultz the 3 rd M.D. PH.D. I have 25 years Genetics, and 34 years Nuclear Science. I have come here to Alert all of you that there is a mutant that is trying to end the human race I do not no who it is but he hates humans very much. All I know is that there is a virus that was let lose into the Atmosphere.  
It is slowly Spreading over the ocean, and will strike land in anywhere around one to two years. This is a Virus that attacks the Genetic strands of a human Organism. Therefore leaving all other Organism Alone Including Mutants. Then Wolverine said, Oh Doc that's Harsh. Yes, it is. But that Isn't the Worst part, The humans will Mutate into a monster that Craves only human blood. This means that even if only a half of the world is Mutated, the ones that are will hunt and kill the Uninfected humans before the virus hits them until all humans are extinct.


End file.
